


保护环境人人有责

by Verocca



Category: Breddy, Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Sex Toys, Vines, human brett, 小仙男eddy, 雷
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:54:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25624750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verocca/pseuds/Verocca
Summary: 不可以隨意污染環境。
Relationships: Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	保护环境人人有责

**Author's Note:**

  * For [twosetgarlic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twosetgarlic/gifts).



> *eddy/brett  
> *ooc  
> *非常雷非常disturbing  
> *只是為了fit in丁丁草的梗才寫的xxx

Brett家的后院连着一片小树林。  
后院特意没有做围墙，几个低矮的树桩随意地摆放在后院边界处，当成形式大于意义的界牌。草地连着低矮的灌木丛，后院里的石桌石凳可以远眺地平线，砖石铺成的小径蜿蜒进森林的深处。树林里有鸟鸣、有树叶缝隙里渗进来的阳光，也有灌木丛里红红甜甜的覆盆子和草莓。Brett经常在后院的石凳子旁练琴，琴谱摊在桌子上，音乐在森林里安静地流淌着。  
Eddy是这片小树林的仙子。他经常戴着灰绿色的斗篷，躲在大树后面偷偷地看着Brett练琴，把食指放在唇瓣前，悄悄让鸟儿不要唱歌、知了不要吵闹、风儿不要卷走他的谱子。晚上，等Brett进入梦乡，他便指挥着蟋蟀和夜莺的交响乐队，把Brett白天拉的曲子复制出来，让凉凉的夜风把音乐送进Brett甜甜的梦境。  
偶然的某次，eddy在教Brett家后院里的鸢尾开花的时候，不小心撞见了出来给池塘里的鸭子喂面包的Brett。从此两人结缘，Brett经常在后院教eddy拉小提琴，把家中另一把小提琴找出来给eddy练习。他是个耐心的老师——eddy经常在他教他指法的时候偷偷地抬眼看他，Brett的长睫毛就像蝴蝶的翅膀那样漂亮，在eddy的心上扑棱扑棱。当Brett捏住eddy的手教他正确的揉弦时，eddy看着他修长洁白的手指握住自己被阳光亲吻过的小麦色手腕，心跳漏了一拍，他咽了口口水，在Brett训他「专心听讲！」时羞愧地低下头，这是他仙子生涯里第一次感受到性冲动。  
/  
Brett站在家门口，翻遍了每一个口袋，但是就是找不到他的家门钥匙。  
他着急得涨红了脸颊，左右踱了两步，忽然恍然大悟似的绕道屋子背后，从后院走进灌木丛。膝盖深的草亲吻着他的脚踝，他却无暇欣赏各种野花野草，多疑地左看右看，额头上冒出薄薄的一层汗珠。  
Eddy看到Brett来到后院就想上前和他打招呼，但是看他一脸慌乱心虚的表情，忽然玩心大起，躲在树丛里看Brett到底要做什么。  
Brett用双手捂紧裆部，弯下腰左右张望，轻轻地喊了eddy的名字。  
「eddy，你在吗？」  
Eddy没出声，舔着嘴唇勾起一个坏坏的笑，把身子伏得更低了。  
似乎是确信eddy不在，Brett大着胆子直起身，左手抚上自己鼓鼓的小肚子，一脸难堪地用右手拉下裤链，掏出自己形状漂亮的性器。  
「对不起eddy，我…我是在忍不住了…」他悄声念完，漂亮的眉梢皱成一个结，咬着下唇，对着一处较深的草丛，「哗啦啦」地尿了出来。Eddy看见他纤细的双腿间尿出一束透明的水流，做着坏事怕人发现的Brett把上半身缩成一小团，但释放尿液的爽快又让他整个人都在用力，骨感的脚踝绷得紧紧的。Eddy在他背后欣赏着他夹紧的臀瓣，感觉脑袋里有一根弦「啪」地蹦断了。  
Brett尿完了，那处草丛在阳光的照射下熠熠生辉，每一支草尖都挂着液滴，草叶湿漉漉的，还散发着温暖的热气。他拉上拉链，长舒一口气，仰着头享受上午明媚的阳光，丝毫没有注意到背后出现的eddy，以及和他一起从身后逼近Brett的几束藤蔓。  
/  
「哇啊！」Brett恐惧地大喊。藤蔓同时卷起Brett的手腕和脚踝，把他举在空中，双手双腿大张摆成一个「大」字。  
Eddy动动手指，藤蔓把Brett举得更高了些，让他的裤裆刚好与eddy脸的高度齐平。  
「Brett不乖，怎么可以对着小草尿尿？」他指挥藤蔓脱下Brett的裤子，翻过他的身体，满意地看到Brett正紧张地夹紧白皙的两团臀肉，但他挣扎不过藤蔓，臀肉间那个粉红色的小穴还是被一览无余地暴露在eddy面前。  
Eddy环顾四周，看到了灌木丛里几颗高高开花的野草，坏主意涌上心头。他采下一支，在手里摩挲着，同时打量着Brett瑟缩的小穴。  
「那是什么？！」Brett回过头问。  
「这个草嘛…我喜欢叫它丁丁草啦。」eddy回答。「你看它长得像不像粗粗的丁丁？」  
Brett看着它凹凹凸凸的表面咽了口口水，他已经能想象出那根东西在他体内驰骋的感觉。  
「会…会痛的！」Brett又徒劳地挣扎了一下。  
「没事啦，我可是知道很多黏糊糊的植物的哟？」eddy在草丛里摘了几个熟透的小果子，在掌心拍扁，用手指沾了些黏糊糊的粘液探进Brett的股缝。他用两根手指并拢在小穴口打转，粉色的小口开始还不愿意接受他，但被他打圈按摩了几下舒服起来了，于是便翁张着吃下了eddy的两根手指。  
「唔…嗯…」Brett被他服务得舒服起来，便大着胆子呻吟出声。丁丁草并不粗，顶端还开着几朵香香的小花。Eddy退出手指，拍拍Brett的臀瓣，接着把丁丁草顶在后穴的入口处。  
「今天要用丁丁草惩罚不乖的Brett！」eddy说着，把丁丁草圆润的头部顶进Brett身体里。Brett咬着嘴唇不让自己的声音漏出来，手上也开始试着挣脱藤蔓。他太想挣开束缚、抱着eddy寻求安慰了。  
Eddy发现他碾过某一点时Brett的身体大幅度颤抖了一下。他握住丁丁草的梗，调整好角度，有的放矢地专心向那一点顶去。Brett在他的动作下瞬间没了挣扎的力气，臀部顺着抽插的频率翘起，后腰也软了下去，整个人在空中弯成柔美的弧线。  
他没被插几下就射了出来，白浊划过空中，落在灌木丛里的树莓上。Eddy采下上面沾满白色「奶油」的树莓，在Brett面前塞进自己红润的唇瓣间，一边看着他难堪脸红的表情一边咀嚼着多汁的小果子，还发出「唔嗯」的品味声。Eddy看到Brett的手腕脚踝已经被勒红了，于是他指挥着藤蔓把他放下来，握着他的手腕给他揉揉。  
Eddy把Brett抱在怀里，慢慢地把他向后推，让他靠着大树休息，顺便也把自己被树莓汁液染红的唇瓣送到他嘴边。两个人在酸酸甜甜的果汁里交换了一个吻，Brett有些脱力地看着eddy，但eddy却用力地捏起Brett鼓鼓的腮帮子。  
「好好保护环境，否则下次就要好好承接eddy的怒火了哟～」

**Author's Note:**

> 本文寫給咖喱醬  
> 感謝一直以來的支持


End file.
